Togami VS Fukawa- THE FINAL BATTLE
by NightGod
Summary: Togami is the son of dracula! but even though he is a prince of darkness can he admit his new found feelings for naegi and mondo? TOGAMIxNAEGI/TOGAMIxMONDO. read and review!


Once apon a time...

Togami woke up one day and discovered that he was goth. his parents had come to him and told him that he was really adopted and was in fact the decadent of dracula!

So now knowing that Togami was the relative of the great lord of the night, Togami saw that he had to change everything about him because he was not really what he thought he was.

But luck would have it that Togami's best friends Bloodmoon Silverwolf and Naegi had heard the news of Togami's parents and that they had arranged to accompany Togami on his journey to find himself. First stop...the shopping centre!

At the shoppingcenter Togami went to all the cool black clothes stores. Now that he was really a half vampire, or as his parents told him, a dhampire **(a/n: really, that's what they're called!)**, his parents had given him a credit card with ulminited funds to become his true self!

But Togami was really actually very drepssed. It was really hard to suddenly discoger that your parents had lied to you all those yaers and it wasn't made it any better by Togami suddenly remembering a horrible thuing of his past. Togami was sexkually abused! And now Togami also remembered by who but he didn't dare to tell Bloodmoon Silverwolf and Naegi because he was afraid that thye would discover what had happened to Togami and why Togami was depressed!

So while they were picking out black and red clothes and nail polish, Togami tried to fight his tears by listening to Evanessence. Because for the first time in Togami's life, he had the feeling someone understood his pain. So Togami listened to the songs in one ear while using his other ear to follow Naegi's story.

But it was so difficult because Togami... really loved Naegi!

Togami knew these were wrong feelings to have because... younknow, it's Naegi and their love would make life very difficult because Togami also remembered a prophecy that someone had told him in the past (before he was rapped) and that said that if Togami would ever fall in love with Naegi, that then Fukawa would find them and kill them!

And as Togami was putting on some new blood red socks that went well with the deep red studded cloak that Bloodmoon Silverwolf had recommended, Togami suddenly saw a glint in the distance and he knew instantly what it was: it was the diamond ring of Fukawa! She had come to haunt Togami and destroy Naegi!

Fortunately Mondo worked at a newspaper nowadays and he used the libaury of the newspaper to find out the wherabouts of Fukawa's ruffians.

Their search led to a night club in the darkiest and stormiest part of Richyrichtown. Togami was a little hesitant to go. It was rather scary and it was dark and stomy in that secting of Richyrichtown. But the courage in him was greater than his fear because with his Super High School Level Heir he should be able to accomplish anything, right, Togami thought to himself.

And Mondo would join Togami.

So not to fall out of fashion they both donned their most gothyest clothing. Togami had to admit that Mondo looked kind of sexy in that outfit of his. But Togami didn't dare to comment on that (Togami had only just discovered he was bi, and was a little angxious over that. He wans't sure if his othre friends would accept that!.

Togami instead poored down his soul into his make-up. He bore lovely rose-colored finger nails with black streaking zig-zags and gave Mondo matching treatment. Mondo gorgeous eyes met Togami's and for a moment they were both swimming in a pool made of a incandesent combination of their eyes colours. It was romance they knew, but they didn't know whether it was a forbidden one or not!

Then they went off and defeated Fukawa.

Togami followed the screaming till he reached his brother, who was being tortured.

There was blood all over the on the cieling too, as if really bad violence had been was horific.

"Togami! Over here! quick! help me! It hurts"

Then Togami saw the final boss, who had been torturing his brother.

Togami shot bullets from his sword really fast and the bullets went zooming and hit Fukawa in the eyes and then she couldnt see(because blood was pooring out).

Togami said "I will now have me revenge on what you did to me that time!" and kicked Fukawa in the eye and the Fukawa went to her knees.

And her blood doth stain the floor on which they walked.

Togami said "He is dead now, you is safe"

"Thank you!"

"Glade I could help, brother"

"But you should come earlier next time!" and they laughed.


End file.
